Rich and Poor
by Raven Crownix
Summary: Rose is poor and Dimitri's rich. Roses parents are afraid that Dimitri is going to use her. And now that her best friend has a new boyfriend she feels abandoned. Not only that but some thugs that her father owes money to are trying to kidnap her. Will Dimitri and Rose's Relationship survive. Will Lissa and Rose stil be friends? Find out. All human. Rated M for Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok. So this is my first fanfic. So I hope you guys like it. And I would really like to hear your thoughts when you finish reading it. Okay here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Depressingly I don't own VA and annoyingly enough I never will UGHHHH!**

"Rose! Get the hell out of bed you're going to be late for your first day of school!" my mother yelled banging on the door.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head trying to block out the banging.

"Rosemarie Hathaway I swear to the god I don't believe in if you don't get your ass out here in the next five minutes I'll get your father to shoot the door down with his rifle and drag you out."

_Fuck my life. _"No need to get mobster. I'm up!" I screamed to the door rolling out of bed and trudging to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and went through my morning routine until I got to getting dressed. I stared grudgingly at my school uniform. What the _fuck_ was the school thinking?! I mean the colors were fine but the length of that skirt was more than Rose Hathaway can handle. The St. Vladimir's school uniform consisted of a white and black plaid skirt with a white collared button down shirt to match. But the skirt went down to my knees and by Rose standards that was too damn long. So getting creative I went to my nightstand and picked up my scissors (yes I have a pair of scissors next to my bed don't judge) and cut my skirt to an appropriate length. Then I threw it on and continued with my morning routine.

By the time I was done I had 10 minutes to get to school. "Bye mom." I said grabbing an apple and running out the door before she could see my cut skirt. Then I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off to school.

Surprisingly enough I made it with 2 minutes to spare. I hopped off my motorcycle and grabbed my bag and ran over to my best friend Lissa who was leaning against her convertible waiting for me. "Hey Liss." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey I almost thought you weren't going to make it." She said returning my hug. "And I see you cut your skirt too." She said pointing to my now mid-thigh length skirt. I looked at her and smiled when I saw hers also reached her mid-thigh.

"I guess great minds think alike." I said as I hooked our arms and started walking towards our school for rich kids. We walked up to registration and got our schedules and bounced up and down when we noticed that we had first period with each other. When the bell rang we found our way to class (after getting lost about a billion times, damn this place was huge) and found two seats together in the back. I looked around as I waited for class to start and felt immediately out of place. You could tell just by the look of these kids that they were all rich. They had real diamond jewelry and designer bags and I'm pretty sure their makeup wasn't from Wal-Mart. Then I looked at Lissa and felt kind of jealous, because Lissa definitely fit in. Unlike me Lissa's was filthy rich. I mean her family had more money than they knew how to deal with.

Me. I was a completely different story. I was on the ledge between middle class and poor. I mean I would be middle class if my father didn't owe everyone and their fucking mother money. That's why I have scissors next to my bed, and why I have a black belt in every art of martial arts there is, _and_ know how to shoot someone from astonishing distances. Not only that but, the only reason I was allowed to come here was because Lissa's parents loved me enough to pay for my tuition. Ahhh the life of Rose Hathaway. I was brought back to the world when I felt a tap on my shoulder and stared up into brown eyes that almost made me drown in them. "Excuse me is this seat taken?" Brown eyes asked with a slight accent hidden in his voice. _Was that Russian? _

"Um, no. "I managed to say after I shook myself out of my dumbfounded stupor. He gave me a dashing smile that left me lightheaded and took the seat next to me. Little did I know that those few exchanged words would change my life in both a good and bad way.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. What will happen? You don't know but I do. Lol. Like I said this is my first fanfic so try to be nice plz. Anyway R&R. I wanna know what you guys think. Til next time signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here is chapter 2 and thanks for the reviews I was really happy like so happy I was bumping into things and my grandma was wondering what the hell was wrong with me lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. **

Class seemed to drag on and I found my mind wondering. Well that's one class that I'm definitely going to end up either failing or copying and cheating off of Lissa. Also I found that my eyes kept wondering to the beautiful brown eyed boy sitting next to me. When the teacher did attendance I was able to find out that his name was Dimitri Belikov, and with further inspection my final conclusion was that he was probably the _sexiest_ guy in school. He had shoulder length brown hair that he neatly tied into a pony tail. His uniform fitted his muscular body in all the right places, and he had these kissable lips. But, after I almost got caught staring at him twice I tried to control my impulses and only looked from the corner of my eye. "Rose Hathaway?"

"Huh." I said stupidly. I looked away from my sexy neighbor to look at my ugly teacher Mr. Alto or, as I liked to call him, to his displeasure, Stan. I heard snickers at my incoherent response but I ignored it.

"Well I thought since you were paying such close attention. I was just wondering if you could repeat to the class what I just said." He asked sarcastically.

"Sure thing _Stan_." I said putting emphasis on his name. "You said 'Well I thought since you were paying such close attention. I was just wondering if you could repeat to the class what I just said.'" I repeated trying my best to imitate the teacher's voice. This time I could hear the class trying to suppress their laughter but everything went silent when Stan gave a stern look to the class.

"Well congratulations Hathaway. You managed to be my first detention for the year." He said signing the detention slip and handing it to me.

I gave him the patented Rose smile and replied. "Awwww. Stan it's only the first day and you can't get enough of my face already, I'm touched." I said taking the slip. He simply scowled and walked back to the front of the class and continued his lecture.

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. I jumped out of my seat only for my stuff to avalanche out of my open book bag. "Crap." I muttered as I bent down to gather my stuff when a pair of tan muscled hand reached down to help me. "Thanks." I said only to freeze when I saw who my helper was. Kind brown eyes stared back and again it took all I had not to drown in them.

"No problem." Oh that accent. T_hat was definitely Russian_. He handed me my stuff. Just for a brief moment our fingers made contact and heat lingered on my fingertips. After he handed me my stuff he got up and walked out slowly. I couldn't help myself, as he walked out I got a good look at his retreating butt. He had a nice ass for a guy. I chuckled to myself and walked out of class to meet Lissa's smiling face.

"So, saw something you liked in class, I couldn't help but notice you were a little distracted." She asked.

"Please Lissa I was not distracted. I was obviously _enchanted_ by the sexy hunk of boy sitting next to me."

Lissa chuckled. "Obviously."

"Hey street rat what happened? Did your skirt rip on your way out of the junk yard?"

_And so it starts. _I thought to myself as I turned to look down at the doll-like witch of the west Mia Rinaldi. She was really short and blond curls framed her soft face. I simply smiled and turned to Lissa. "Lissa can you please give me the number to the elementary school. I'm afraid one of the kids has escaped."

"Always the same jokes Hathaway."

"Always the same size Mia." I said a sweet smile plastered on my face. "Now hurry along Mia before someone drops a house on you." I said swiping my finger on her nose as if she was a little kid. She simply scowled and walked away. _Round one goes to Rose. _I thought to myself as I parted with Lissa and walked into my next class.

Walking in I immediately noticed my best guy friend Mason waving me over and pointing to the seat next to him. I waved and went over and plopped down in the seat. "Hey Hathaway. I see you didn't approve of the length of your skirt." Mason said his eyes slowly sinking down to my legs and staying there.

"Hey Ashford eyes up here." I said pointing my fingers to my eyes.

"Oh sorry. It's hard to concentrate when you're showing off those sexy legs of yours." Mason said flashing a flirtatious smile. I sighed. Mason has had a crush on me for the longest. But I didn't really have feelings for him back. I mean he wasn't ugly. He was actually pretty damn hot. His body was pretty built and he had really hot red hair and blue eyes. But I can't see myself with him like that. I've told him this but I guess he can't help how he feels. I mean have you seen me lately.

"Yeah well try to push down the testosterone buddy." I said putting a flirtatious smile on my face to match his.

"Testosterone what?" our friend Eddie Castile said as he came and took the seat in front of Mason.

"Nothing. I was just telling Mase here how I love the smell of testosterone in the morning." I joked. Eddie raised an eyebrow then he just burst out laughing.

"Oh Hathaway how I've missed you so." Eddie said in between his fits of laughter.

"Yo Belikov!" Mason hollered. I froze and looked toward the front of the class to see my sexy Russian god looking toward the sound of his name, then his eyes made their way to me and he smiled. He waved back to Mason, although I had a slight suspicion that the wave was foe me considering the fact that his eyes never left me. He walked over and took the seat in front of me.

"Hey Mase." He greeted. "Hello Rose." He said turning to me and giving me this blinding smile.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

Mason looked from me to Dimitri. "You guys know each other?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have first period together." Dimitri explained, since I found myself unable to form a sentence at this moment in time. Instead I was still staring stupidly at Dimitri.

"Helloooo. Earth to Rose? Are you still with us?" Mason asked snapping his fingers in my face.

I blinked. _Snap out of it Rose. Don't let a guy have this effect on you. _I scolded myself. "Sorry I was just picturing the havoc that I'm going to wreak in detention after school." I lied.

"You already have a detention and its only second period. Damn, that must be a new record Hathaway." Mason said.

"What can I say? I'm a trouble maker." I said shrugging my shoulders and giving an innocent smile.

"What class I'll get a detention too so we can wreak havoc together." Mason asked looking at his schedule.

"Stan." I replied.

"'Kay. I have him 4th period."

"Yay we'll be detention buddies."

"I don't think I've ever met anybody who's planned to go to detention together." Dimitri said with amusement in his eyes.

"Well what can I say we are a unique pair of peoples." I said putting on my man eater smile.

"Yes you sure are." He muttered quietly. I blushed, but I recovered quickly.

"And if you want to experience more of our uniqueness then you can join us at lunch where things get really wild." I said.

"Looking forward to it." He said.

"Good Mase give him the coordinates of our secret base." I joked.

"Yes ma'am." Mason said following along.

After that we talked a little while longer. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy planning the stunts I was gonna pull at lunch with Mr. Belikov joining us.

**Wonder what Rose is going to pull at lunch hmmmmmmmm. Well hoped you liked the second chapter. R&R and if you have any ideas for later chapter then plz share I'm open to any ideas. Anyway signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, so here is the lunch scene hope you're ready. ;) Also, school is starting back up for me so I won't be able to update everyday like I have so I'll try to make my chapters long. Here goes something.**

My classes seemed to drag on forever. By 4th period I officially had a grudge against Father Time for making time go by so slowly. Lunch was after 4th period and I couldn't wait to get my plans in motion. My goal for the year was to have the Russian God wrapped around my finger. Everyone was in on the plan. Even Mason. I don't think he was thrilled about the fact that I had a thing for Dimitri, but he didn't hold it against me. And Lissa was just as anxious as I was.

When the lunch bell rang I made sure I was the first one out of the class and sped toward the spot me and my friends hung out at since freshman year: the dugouts. In freshman year me and my friends thought it would be cool to eat in the dugouts. So Mason and Eddie moved a table in and that's where we've sat since On my way there I ran into the God himself. "Hey Comrade." I said, trying my hardest not to skip over to him.

"Well hello there captain." He said playing along and giving me a smile that made me lightheaded. _No. Don't lose focus. You have a plan. Tine to set it in motion._ I scolded myself.

"You ready to have the greatest lunch of your life?" I asked giving him my famous man eater smile. "We have a special surprise for you. It's something we haven't done in a while and thought it would be a fun initiation for you."

"Initiation?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You didn't think you could just join the crew did you, Comrade?" I said jokingly.

"Guess not. So what is this initiation that you and your cohorts have planned for me, if I may ask?"

"You may not ask. That is classified information." He simply laughed and nodded then followed me to the dugouts.

When we arrived I was pleased to see that everyone was there and accounted for and in perfect formation. I placed my stuff on the table and sat on the table. Dimitri did the same and looked around trying to find a place to sit. I smiled inside.

After second period I gathered everyone and told them the seating arrangements for my plan. Mason would sit behind me on the table. Then Lissa would sit next to me on the bench, leaving Eddie to sit next to Mason on the table. "Awwww, Comrade. What's wrong, can't find a seat?" I asked slyly. "You can sit here if you want." I suggested pointing at the seat in between my legs. A blush flared on Dimitri's face making me want to squeal at how cute it looked on him.

"No its ok I'll stand." He protested, trying to compose himself.

"Oh come on. I promise I won't bite." I replied innocently. When he didn't make an attempt to move I smiled and tugged his arm and pushed him down in the seat, wrapping my arms around his neck flirtatiously. "See. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"He sisnt respond, to my amusement. He just sat there with a blazing blush on his cheeks. I turned to Mason and gave him the signal.

"Alright, Belikov. So here is your initiation. All you have to do is survive a game of Truth or Dare with us. That's it." Mason explained.

Dimitri simply nodded his face a stone mask. But the blush was still evident on his cheeks.

"Alright so I'll go first." Lissa chimed in enthusiastically. She made a thoughtful face and it took all I had not to burst out laughing. I had this whole game planned out. It was a legit scheme. "Eddie, truth or dare?" Lissa asked.

"Dare. I'm no pussy." Eddie said proudly. We all laughed, even Dimitri who seemed to have settled in his new seat. _Step one of the plan complete. _

"Ok. I dare you to give Mason a lap dance." Lissa said giggling.

Eddie scowled but got up and of course made it into a joke." You ready for this bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be ready to get a lap dance from a guy." Mason said looking scared. We all laughed as Eddie made awkward movements on Mason. Occasionally while laughing I would bend over slightly and made it a point to press my boobs on Dimitri's back, only to laugh harder when I felt him go stiff. The game went along as planned. Dimitri never backed down and continuously chose dare. Soon he seemed to not mind sitting in his seat anymore and even got over my boobs being pressed against him. And as my plan progressed I checked them off until there was one more thing left.

"Ok Eddie it's your turn" I said giving him the _look. _Eddie nodded and gave a look of his own.

"Alright, Belikov. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_Yes! _I cheered in my head. "Ok. I dare you to give Rose a kiss on the lips." Dimitri went stiif and another adorable blush rose to his cheeks. I plastered a fake surprised look on my face and "protested".

"Eddie! Why are you gonna do that to the guy?"

"What do you mean Rose?" Eddie asked innocently.

"No its ok Roza." Dimitri said his voice husky.

I looked down at him and this time it was my turn to blush. His brown eyes looked into mine affectionately and my heart squeezed at the sight of them. Everyone else seemed to vanish and it was just me and him. For once, I, Rose Hathaway was speechless. In one swift motion Dimitri was turned around facing the table and I was on his lap straddling him. He grabbed my neck and leaned in. Then, just as our lips brushed the goddamn bell rang. I mean really! We pulled and I reluctantly got up. Eddie and Mason filed out and Lissa soon followed. I went to retrieve my stuff. But when I went to grab my book bag my elbow was tugged at and before I knew it Dimitri's lips were crushed into mine. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and a smile lit up his face. "So did I pass my initiation?" he asked his voice coming in low and shallow breaths.

"I don't know. Let me check." I responded crushing my lips to his again. He responded and I opened my move and moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. We pulled away. "Yup. You definitely passed." I said turning around to grab my bag.

"Good to know." He grabbed his bag and we parted way as we left the dugout.

The next class I had with Lissa who was obviously already there with a questioning look on her face. "Where were you missy?" she asked her eyes showing she already knew the answer.

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell." I responded a wide smile permanently plastered on my face.

"Omg! So your plan worked?"

"Of course my plan worked. My plans always work." I said. Lissa laughed but then it died down when her eyes made their way to the front of the class. I followed her gaze to see what got her distracted. But all I saw was that Goth kid Christian Ozera. In my opinion he was a total sarcastic asshole and he rubbed me the wrong way. "Hey Liss, what you staring at?' I asked giving up.

"Him." She said nodding her head toward Christian.

"Why?" I asked not hiding the disgust in my voice.

"No reason." She answered quickly turning her gaze to her desk.

"Liss." I warned. "Did he do something to you? Do I have to kill a Goth kid today?" I said cracking my knuckles.

"No Rose. You don't have to do anything to him. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" I prompted.

Lissa opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when Christian came up to her and slipped her a piece of paper before turning around and sitting on the other side of the room. Lissa opened the folded piece of paper and blushed.. I looked over her shoulder and I almost hurled at what I saw.

On the letter it said: _Hey I meant to give this to you but you raced out of class. Call me sometime, Dragomir. _Then his number was under that. "That asshole. What kind of girl does he think you are? Like you might actually going to call him are you?"

"Well I might." Lissa said sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Well he is kind of cute and he seems nice."

"Lissa no. He's an asshole trust me."

'What I kind of already agreed to go on a date with him."

"You what?!" I said eyes popping out of my head.

"It's just one date. It can't hurt." In my head I could think of so many different way it could hurt but I didn't say anything. I just slouched in defeat and sighed.

"Fine. But afterwards you tell me everything." Lissa just nodded and turned her attention to our teacher who had just started class. My mind however went to me and Dimitri's kiss.

**Alrighty theres chapter 3. Hope you enjoy and like I said school is starting so I'll try to update as soon as I can hope you liked it. Signing off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I have decided to write my chapters on a piece of paper in school and then type them in my computer class. Yayyyy for teachers that don't teach me anything. Ok so someone asked me if I coUld put it in Dimitri's P.O.V so that's what i'm going to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**D P.O.V**

No matter how much I tried to pay attention in class, my mind kept wandering to Rose and the kiss we shared in the dugout. She was gorgeous. Everything about her was a magnet to me. From the moment I saw her in 1st period I felt a connection.

"Pssst. Dimitri."

I snapped out of my reverie and turned to my best friend Ivan. "Yeah."

'Dude, you have to pay attention. How am I going to cheat off you if you don't know the material?"

"Well maybe if _you_ paid attention you wouldn't have to count on me."

"Nah. Too much work." I shook my head at him. _Oh Ivan. Such a character. _"What has you so distracted anyway?"

"More like who." I mumbled. My mind then wandered back to Rose and how good her lips felt against mine.

"What's her name?" Ivan asked a Cheshire cat smile making its way on his face.

"Rose." I answered simply.

"Wait. Rose Hathaway?" Ivan asked his smile widening.

"Yeah. You know her." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. She's in my 4th period. She's a trouble maker that one." Ivan smiled obviously remembering something from 4th period. " Wait a minute. Is that why you ditched me at lunch?"

"Yup." I said without remorse or regret. That was definitely worth it. My lips tingled from yet another flashback to the kiss. _Man. I need to kiss her again before I explode. _

"Alright well just forget the bro code then." Ivan said with mock anger. I simply smiled and shook my head. "Anyway well now you have a date to the masquerade ball."

I went stiff. I looked at Ivan and narrowed my eyes. " Ivan you know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know that my mom wants me to go with Tasha."

"So? Just because your mom _wants_ you to, doesn't mean you have to. And besides you don't even like that women." His words were indeed true. I mean she was a nice and very pretty girl, but she talked nonstop. I mean seriously. Sometimes I wondered if that girl ever breathed.

"I know but you know me a little mama's boy. Plus, I told her I'd go with her."

"Ughhhhh. Fine. Maybe I'll ask her I don't have a date yet." Ivan said looking at me through the corner of my eye gauging my reaction. Anger flared in me and once in my life I wanted to knock that smirk off Ivan's face.

"Don't you dare, Ivan." I growled putting as much malice in my tone as I could.

"Relax." Ivan said waving me away. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. Not only that but she's way to fiery for me. I like good, calm girls." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right. Good calm girls my ass. _I thought to myself. Just then the bell rang and me and Ivan gathered our stuff and walked out of class together. As we walked out the door Ivan nudged me in the ribs. "Speak of the devil herself." Ivan mumbled in my ear. I followed his eyes and saw her. She was leaning on the wall staring at me with those gorgeous dark eyes that seemed to sparkle. "Hey Rose!" Ivan hollered waving her over.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Well you were taking too long, so I thought if you weren't going to call her over I will." I glared at him as Rose walked over to us.

"Hey Comrade. Hey…." She greeted looking to Ivan.

"Ivan, I'm in your 4th period." Ivan replied holding out his hand.

Rose took it and shook it. "Oh yeah. Thanks for the help. I really couldn't afford another detention."

I raised an eyebrow and looked between Rose and Ivan questioningly.

"Let's just say I got her out of trouble so you two could spend some quality time together." Ivan said with a mischievous smile. "Actually, I don't know if Dimitri mentioned it but there is a masquerade ball this weekend and Dimka here is in need of a date."

I stiffened and Rose looked at me with a questioning look. "Comrade, is this true? Have you been holding out on me?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Ivan beat me to it. Obviously, Ivan has decided that he is going to be my mouth. "No, no, no. That's not it at all. Dimitri bless his little heart was just too bashful to ask so I have decided to take matters into my own hands. So how about it Rose? Will you accompany this handsome bachelor to the masquerade ball?"

"I'd be happy to." Rose replied and with that reply my heart leaped into my throat. _Ivan is officially dead. _I thought to myself clenching my fists.

"Fantastic. Well I'll be seeing you Dimitri I got to get home." Ivan said as he slithered away like the snake he is. I gave him one last glare before turning to Rose.

R P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. From the glares and the fist clenching it seemed to me that Dimitri didn't want me to go with him. I wonder why. With my curiosity peaked I pushed down my hurt and put up the famous Rose bravado. "So Comrade, where is this masquerade ball?" I asked putting on an innocent smile.

Guilt shown in Dimitri's eyes, but then it flicked off like a switch and all that was there was an emotionless mask. "The Ozera mansion." Uggghhh. Then again, maybe I won't go. But then again, this could be a perfect opportunity to spy on that Goth kid and work on my plan to have Dimitri wrapped around my finger. It's a win- win situation. I love win-win situations. "Cool. So what time are you picking me up?"

"Roza…." He trailed off obviously struggling to say something.

"Yes Comrade." I asked innocently.

He sighed then said "Nothing."

"Good pick me up at 7?" I asked.

"Make it 8." He said the guilt and struggle replaced with amusement and playfulness.

"Sounds good." I said turning on my heal, then a thought crossed my mind. I turned right back around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He responded but I pulled away before it could get too heated. "Sorry I'd love to stay, but I have detention to attend." I whispered in her hear smiling when he shiver at the gesture. "Bye." I said as I walked off to detention.

**D P.O.V**

I watched her walk away and in a moment of weakness I caught myself staring at her ass as she did. _She has a sexy ass._ I thought to myself. Then I was reminded of the predicament that my so-called _friend_ put me in. _Oh I was going to kill him the next time I saw him. _I said as I walked to my car. Knowing that Rose was coming made me want to leap for joy, but I'm pretty sure my mom already told Tasha I'd go with her. Anger raged toward my mom. How could she just tell someone I'd go with someone without asking me? Why is she always trying to set me up?

The anger disappeared as abruptly as it came. It wasn't my mom's fault. She was just trying to help. And it's partly my fault. I should have just told her no. I sighed. I pulled into the driveway and collected my things stepping into my mansion of a house. "Welcome home Dimka." My mother said from the kitchen.

"Hi mama." I replied.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was great. I met someone." I said dreamily. Rose's face flashing in my head.

"Oh really and what's her name?"

"Rose."

"That's a pretty name. Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful. Mom I have something to tell you something."

"What is it Dimka?"

_Here goes nothing. _"I invited Rose to come with me to the masquerade ball."

"Oh well that works out perfectly because Tasha can't make it to the ball."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. She caught a really bad cold, so her parents sent her to her grandparents' house so she can rest."

"Oh, that's too bad." I said. _Yes! Thank you lard! _I cheered in my head. Now I can have one uneventful night with my beautiful Roza.

**Well there you go. Dimitri sure dodged a bullet with that one, or did he…. R&R and tell me what you think. If you want me to put anything in my story or have any ideas let me know and I'll try my hardest to put them in. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I told you school was starting up and mom wanted me to post only on the weekends and do my online class so yea. But thanks for the reviews and keep it up. Ok here's the new installment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**R P.O.V**

The rest of the week moved on smoothly. Well, as smoothly as my life can go. I also found out that Lissa is Christian's date to the masquerade ball. Now, I can spy on the little slime ball and spend time with my Russian hottie.

So me and Dimitri's status is definitely a couple. I mean when you make out with a guy after school everyday for a week, how can you not consider yourself a couple? Ohhh, and the way he said my name in Russian. He said it like a prayer and the sound of it sent tingles through my body. Man, I couldn't wait 'til he saw me in the dress I got for the party. A sinister part hoped he got a boner at the sight of me.

It was finally Saturday and I could barely contain my excitement. All that was left was my shift at work and then it was off to Lissa's house to get ready. I skipped into work and went to the back to change into my uniform. I clocked in and walked out so I can get this shift over with. "Hathaway!" my boss hollered from her office. I groaned. _What now? _

"Yes Alberta." I said sweetly, flashing an innocent smile.

"Your one-minute late." She said with a scowl that seemed to never leave her face.

_Really?!_ "Sorry Alberta, my motorcycle broke down so I had to take the bus." I explained with a calmness I didn't know I had, although the inner Rose Hathaway was raging. _Your lucky I came to work at all. _

"Yeah well, don't let it happen again." She said dismissively.

"Yes ma'am." _Your lucky I need this damn job you stupid bitch. _

" Don't call me ma'am I'm not that old." _Yeah you're ancient. _I thought to myself chuckling.

I grabbed an apron and went to my section for the day and began my shift. Hours passed and I was counting down. Then, I froze as I saw the next person who walked in. _Fuck! _I thought to myself. _Why the fuck are they here. _I pretended I didn't notice and only looked at them from the corner of my eye until I made eye contact with the green-eyed douche who was the ring leader: Adrian Ivashkov. He smiled and said something to the hostess flashing a charming smile. She nodded at whatever he said and seated them in my fucking section. _Damn it._

I placed a smile and walked over. "Hi I'm Rose and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink? "I asked trying my best do compose myself. These guys are just one of the many guys that my dad owes money to, and unfortunately since Adrian has a thing for me he has made it his mission in life to piss me off and stalk me when he has the chance.

'Yeah. You." Adrian said with his signature smile that made other girls tingle with excitement and made my skin crawl.

"Sorry that's not available and it _never _will be." I said with a sweet smile.

"We'll see about that." Adrian said looking at me up and down. I shuddered and looked at the clock sighing when I saw that it was time for me to switch off with the next waitress. I ran to the back and switched into my normal clothes and ran out the restaurant noting that Adrian's eyes never left me even as I walked away from my job.

On my way to Lissa's house I felt uneasy. I felt like someone was following me but I dare not turn around. When I got to Lissa's house I breathed out in relief. "Hey Rose you okay?" Lissa asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want Lissa to worry about me.

"Ok…." She said not buying it. We walked to her room and got ready. After an hour me and Lissa were ready and damn we looked good if I do say so myself. Lissa wore a white flowy dress that hugged her super model frame. The white made her green eyes pop. Her blond hair was in an up-do and she wore silver jewelry with strappy heals, and a silver masks with to finish off. Overall, she looked like an angel.

Now me, well I was the opposite of an angel. My dress was red and was skin-tight hugging my curves and making my ass and boobs look huge. I left my hair down in wavy curls with a black rose clip on the left side. My jewelry was a black choker with black studs. Finishing off, I had black wedges and a red mask with black feathers. I was the devil to Lissa's angel. This was going to be a good night.

D P.O.V

I made my way to the Dragomir mansion alongside one of the hosts Christian Ozera. The car was silent which was good because I was thinking about Rose and what she was going to be wearing. She had been so secretive about it which left my imagination to go wild. Which was _not _a good thing. "This is it." Christian said pointing to a house around the same size as mine. I parked my car and me and Christian made our way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The maid answered us and told us to wait in the entrance while she went to fetch the girls.

Lissa came first and then Rose followed and when I saw her my eyes almost popped out of my skull. Her skin-tight dress hugged her curves in all the right places and I found it hard not to stare at her boobs and ass because they were looking amazing. I felt a twitch in my pants and prayed to god I didn't get a boner right now. Rose looked at me and smiled, making my heart squeeze.

"Hi." I said when she walked up to me.

"Hello handsome." She replied looking me up and down. "You ready to party?"

"As long as I'm partying with you." I replied she laughed and we head out to the Ozera house.

R P.O.V

I smiled as I saw the look on Dimitri's face as I came down the stairs. _Eat your heart out babe. _I thought to myself. We left and piled in the car: me in the passenger seat and Christian and Lissa in the back. I had to admit I didn't like Christian but he did clean up nice.

We made it to the house and it was already packed with people. Dimitri miraculously found a place to park and we filed out. Christian and Lissa went ahead while Dimitri pulled me aside to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself." He laughed and placed another kiss on my lips before taking my hand a leading me to the house. Then the worst possible thing happened to me.

"Hey little Mazur. Fancy seeing you here." I turn and freeze when I see the unmistakable green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. _Fuck my life. _I think to myself.

"Hey Adrian. What are you doing here?" I ask trying to keep my voice from shaking. _Of all the damn nights to stalk me. _

"Just enjoying the festivities." He replied with a triumphant smile. He peels his eyes from me and looks at Dimitri. "And who's your friend here?"

"Dimitri." Dimitri answers squeezing my hand, obviously sensing my displeasure at Adrian's presence.

"Adrian, nice to meet you." He says putting his hand forward. Dimitri took his face an emotionless mask.

Adrian smiles then his eyes return to me. A chill runs down my spine as I see a lustful hunger in them." Well, have fun." I say, desperate to get away from him and blend into the crowd of the party. I turn Dimitri close behind me. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me but I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would see curiosity in his eyes. And that was one question I didn't want to answer. We walked into the party and immediately went to the dance floor needing the movement to shake off the bad feeling I had in my gut.

**A/N Oh shit. As we all know Rose's gut feelings are always right. What is Adrian gonna do I wonder hmmmmmmm. I'll try to sneak new chapter in before the weekend by writing them in class and typing them in computer class well R&R and I hope you like it. Signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok so I'm goanna try my hardest to make my chapters longer because I only update on the weekends and I know my chapters are short so I'm going to make them longer each time. **

**R P.O.V**

_Damn Adrian. _I thought to myself for the millionth time tonight. Due to Adrian's lurking I couldn't focus on having fun with Dimitri. Not only that but I lost Lissa and Christian when I was supposed to be spying on them. _Why did he have to stalk me tonight? Of all the damn nights he had to choose this one, the bastard. _

"Hey, little Mazur. Enjoying the party?" Adrian asked.

"Not with you here." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Ouch. You wound me. I thought we were friends." He said innocently, mock hurt painted on his face. "Speaking of, where's your new friend, what's his name, Dylan?"

"Dimitri." I corrected "And that's none of your business."

"Rose?" Dimitri said from behind me, curiosity in his eyes as they darted between me and Adrian. After the confrontation when we first got here I made it my mission to evade any questions concerning Adrian. His eyes finally took in my expression and curiosity was replaced with anger and his face was molded into an emotionless mask. He handed me my drink and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me to him possessively. Meanwhile, he was glaring at Adrian with a challenge in his eyes. But, of course, since Adrian is a douchbag he pretends he doesn't notice and he just stands there with a cocky grin. _I would love to punch that smirk right off his face. _

"There you are Adrian. I was looking all over for you." A girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes said hooking her arm with Adrian's. She kind of reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sorry Tasha. I saw my friend Rose and wanted to say hi. Rose, this is Tasha Ozera. Tasha, this is Rose Mazur."

"Nice to meet you Rose. Wait, Mazur? Your Abe's daughter?" I nodded, while still trying to figure out who this girl reminds me of. Ozera….hmmmm. I know that name.

"Hi Dimka." Tasha said seductively, giving him a coy smile. All my thoughts went to a screeching halt. _Ummmm, who the fuck does this bitch think she's talking to like that. She sounds like a fucking whore. And who the fuck is Dimka. _My inner Rose ranted.

"Tasha." Dimitri said. For the first time I noticed how stiff his body was against mine.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, looking between the two of them. Dimitri didn't answer his face unreadable.

"Yeah. Me and Dimka have been friends since childhood. We're really close. Right, Dimka?" she said, that coy smile still on her face. _If she calls him Dimka one more fucking time. _

"What are you doing here Tasha? I thought you were sick." Dimitri said his voice emotionless.

'I was, but I felt better so I decided to come back to attend the party. But, I had to find another date since you replaced me." She said her eyes turning to me. She gave me a once over and then her eyes showed disgust. _What did she just say?_ I opened my mouth to say something but Dimitri interjected.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. C'mon Rose lets go dance." Dimitri said grabbing my hand and pulling us away from them. I let him, but only because I wanted him to answer all the questions I had going through my mind. He brought me to the dance floor and he grabbed my hand and waist and we started to waltz.

"Were you supposed to go with Tasha, instead of me?" I asked bluntly. Not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yeah." Dimitri muttered.

"Then why did you ask me to come with you?"

"I didn't ask you, Ivan did." _Oh, hell no. _My blood boiled.

"But you never said anything about it. You just stayed quiet. Why? You could have just told me."

"I was going to but Ivan kept interrupting me. Anyway, I didn't even want to go with Tasha. The only reason I was going to was because my mom agreed for me. I'm having way more fun with you then I would have had with Tasha anyway." He explained. I looked in his eyes and saw pure sincerity that made my heart melt. "I'm sorry, Roza"

I smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just happy you told me the truth instead of lying."

"I would never lie to you, Roza." He whispered leaning in to kiss me. It was soft and gentle which worked out until I started to want something more. I kissed him more fiercely biting his lower lip. Everyone around us disappeared and I forgot that we were on the dance floor. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows where that mouth has been." A high pitched voice said from behind me. _Fucking midget cock blocker. _I thought to myself as I turned around to face the ever annoying Mia Rinaldi. "I didn't know they let street rats in here." She said with a sneer.

"And I didn't know they let kids in here. I thought this was an all grown up party." I spat back letting the inner Rose to deal with this little bitch.

"Shouldn't you be at the stripper club? I mean, that is the only way you can pay off your rent and all those guys your daddy owes money to." She said her smile getting wider as she saw the look on my face.

"That's none of your business Mia. Don't worry about my life and worry more about how the hell you're going to get back to your babysitter at home." I said turning on my heel and walking away. I heard Dimitri call my name and I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me. When he didn't I turned around and snapped. Mia had her claws on Dimitri's arm and was trying to convince him to stay with her. _This bitch is done for. _

I stalked over and grabbed Mia's wrist squeezing it. "Get your grimy paws off my man." I ordered, venom dropping from every word.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? If you even put a finger on me I'll charge you with assault and make sure you go bankrupt." My grip loosened. She was right. If I hit her and she did charge me then I would be living in a card board box. "Not only that, but you already owe enough people money. I'm pretty sure you don't want to add to that list. "_That's it! Fuck the charges! This bitch has crossed the line!_ I twisted her wrist so that her grip loosened on Dimitri's arm and pushed her away. She stumbled and fell on her ass. I chuckled inside. I barely noticed all the eyes on me, and at this point I didn't give a fuck. Mia looked up at me incredulously and then she looked around her at all the eyes watching her and she blushed with embarrassment. . I smiled at her. _That's right bitch you can't threaten me or touch my man and expect to not get punished for it. _I took one last look at Mia's face and committed it to memory, and then I turned on my heel, grabbed Dimitri's hand and walked out of the building.

I headed in the direction of Dimitri's car. My only goal was to get home, go to sleep and just put this night behind me. Dimitri was silent as he let me drag him to the car. When we got in I put my seatbelt on and waited for Dimitri to get in and start the car. "You know you're adorable when you're angry." Dimitri said a smile on his face.

I looked at him incredulously. After all the shit that went down tonight that's all he had to say. I laughed and smiled back at him. "I was not jealous of that little bitch. I just didn't like the fact that she had her claws on you. Besides, I'm way better looking and more developed then that teeny bopper."

"You sure are…" Dimitri said trailing off. I turned to him and blushed as I saw the direction of his eyes. _Damn, why did I say developed? _His eyes were looking at me up and down, landing on my boobs, which looked much bigger, due to my pushup bra and the tightness of the dress.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked trying my best to hide the trembling from my voice. He was the one supposed to be wrapped around my finger, not the other way around.

"Yeah. I see something I like a lot." He replied leaning over and planting a kiss on my lips gently. He pulled away but I grabbed his neck and brought to my lips to his and kissed him hard. His hand tangled in my hair, and his other hand ran along my body. I bit his lower lip which made him groan. The sound of it turned me on even more and I really wanted him. But, the car would be a very uncomfortable place to do what I was thinking. Dimitri obviously thought the same thing because he pulled back slightly and placed our foreheads together. "My mom is still at the party. My house is empty, why don't we have some fun over there." He suggested his breath coming low and shallow. I nodded unable to speak.

He situated himself in the driver's seat and started up the engine. Then my phone went off. I took it out of my clutch and looked at the caller ID. It was my dad. _What the hell does he want? _I thought to myself. "Hello?"

"Rose." My dad's ragged breaths came through the phone.

"Daddy?" I said panic rising inside me. I saw Dimitri look toward me as he heard the panic in my voice.

"Help me." He said.

"Dad, what the hell is going on? Where are you? "I asked.

"The warehouse." He answered, and then there was a gunshot in the background.

"DAD!" I screamed into the phone.

I suggest you come get your dad. Who knows what will happen to him if you don't get here in time." A deep voice said through the phone. "Oh, and make yourself look pretty." He added before the line went dead. Tears streamed down my face.

"What's wrong Rose?" Dimitri asked his voice urgent.

"My dad is in trouble we have to go to him." I said through my tears. He nodded.

"Where to?" he asked revving up the engine.

"The ports. He's in abandoned warehouse 13." I said, looking through my phone to text Eddie and Mason for back-up. Eddie and Mason weren't just childhood friends, they were like my bodyguards. My father taught them how to shoot a gun and paid for their martial arts training. Then, when their training was complete my dad told them to protect me in case of any emergency. Of course, since Eddie and Mason were like the brothers I never had, and they thought of me as a sister, they agreed without thinking about it. All three of us were trained to kill. They texted me back immediately telling me that they would meet me there.

_Don't worry dad we're coming to get you. _I thought to myself as Dimitri sped down the streets.

**Awwwww shit is about to go down. Who do you think the kidnapper is? I already know who it's gonna be? What is Dimitri going to think of Rose's lifestyle? Will Abe survive? Hmmmmm. I'll try to update again this weekend but I won't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you like it. R&R and give me any ideas you may have and ask any questions and I'll answer them in my A/N at the beginning or end of my chapters. Signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I didn't post last weekend I was really busy and didn't get a chance to. Hope you don't hate me. Here is the next chapter and thanks for the reviews I really like to hear what you guys think so keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: Me. Vampire Academy. Don't own it.**

**R P.O.V**

When we pulled up to Warehouse 13 I hopped out of the car and ran over to Eddie and Mason, who were already suited up and were waiting for me. I joined them as they crouched down on the side of the building loading their guns. I held out my hand and Mason handed two twin pistols already loaded, then Eddie handed me a pair of combat boots to replace my heels, and some fighting gloves. I put them on, then i took off my heels and replaced them with the combat boots which was a relief cause my feet were killing me. I was ready to kick some ass. _These assholes are going to pay for messing with the Mazurs._

**D P.O.V**

I sat in the car and just watched as Rose made her way over to Mason and Eddie, who were crouched near the side of the building. She didn't elaborate on the situation only that her dad was in serious trouble and that she would explain later. And she was _definitely_ going to explain later. I sighed and got out of the car making my quietly over to Rose, Mason, and Eddie. They wee talking in hurried whispers. "What can I do to help?" I whispered.

Their heads snapped in my direction, eyes alert. Then Mason still alert threw me a handgun fully loaded. "Do you know how to use it?" he asked.

I nodded. He nodded back and turned back the Rose whispering to her.

"Hope your not squeamish Belikov. This could get messy." Eddie said a dangerous smile on his face.

"Ok. Here's the plan." She said, bringing all out attention to her. "We burst in the there and kick everyone's ass." Eddie and Mason smiled, while I looked at them like they were lunatics.

"The old bust in and kick ass plan. I like it." Eddie said putting on some fighting gloves of his own. They got up and started to make their way to the door to the warehouse but I grabbed Rose's wrist.

She turned her head towards me an impatient look in her eye. "Wait that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why you got a better idea, Comrade?" she asked, her voice issuing a challenge.

"Well not yet. But i'm pretty sure I can come up with a better idea than that." She narrowed hr yes at me fire dancing in her irises.

"We don't have time to plan every second, Dimitri. Every moment we waste, gives them more time to kill my father." She said through clenched teeth. I could tell that she was in a hurry to burst in there. But doing just that could get her killed.

"Rose, I understand that your in a hurry but-"

"No you don't understand!" she yelled forgetting to whisper through her impatienc and anger. " You don't understand anything about my world. Your always being pamopered. While I have to worry about people trying to kidnap me, or my mother, or kill my father. You don't undertsna danything about my life!'

I stared her incredulously and panicked as I looked around. Then I stiffened as I saw a dark silhouette in the night. "What's with all the raucous out here?" a male voice said. Rose, Mason, and Eddie stiffened as they slowly turned their heads. Rose didn't move . Fear dance in her eyes as they seemed to be far away. _Crap._

**R P.O.V**

I stiffened as I heard the voice that has haunted my dreams since I was five. I turned and stared into the eyes of Isaiah. My mind flashed back to the day I first met this sick man, and the thought of it made me feel like barfing. "Well, well. It seems our honored guests have arrived." He said looking me up and down. I could the deep lust in his eyes even in the darkness and a tremor went down my spine.

"Where is my father?" I demanded. My voice sounding much stronger then I felt.

"All in due time my dear Rose. But for now why don't you come into the warehouse and out of the cold and leave those troublesome weapons out here, or I'm afraid your poor daddy will pay the price." The air was unusually hot, but I knew he knew that he was just trying to fuck with me and it was pissing me off. I really didn't want to be near this creep without any weapon other than my fist, but I had no choice s I dropped my twin pistols and stood from my crouch. Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri did the same. Isaiah started to walk and I followed, just like he expected me to.

The warehouse was nicely furnished and looked like a house from the inside. There were walls dividing the space into different rooms. A flat screen TV and couches were placed at the front of the warehouse acting as a makeshift living room. The rest were rooms with the door closed. I knew that behind one of the door was my father, waiting for me to come save him. And I would do anything to get to him. "Enough games Isaiah. Where is my father?' I asked eager to get to my father.

"My, you look even more beautiful in the light." Isaiah said, ignoring my question. His eyes burned with lustful hunger. I cringed from his stare, feeling like he was undressing me with his eyes. I felt Mason bristle behind me. I sneaked a peak at Dimitri, and I grew worried when I saw his hands clench into fists and his jaw lock. _Damn it. Dimitri is going to ruin everything if he can't keep his anger under control. I have to end this before he explodes. _I thought to myself as I turned to Isaiah's still lustful gaze.

"What do you want in exchange for my father?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, at first I was just going to ask for the money he owed me. But, now that I've seen how beautiful you have become…." He trailed knowing he didn't have to say more. I knew exactly what he wanted. My stomach churned at even the thought of him touching me anywhere. My throat tightened up and I felt my strength slipping away as it became hard to breath. Mason stepped in front of me protectively.

"You sick bastard!" he growled, clenching his fists. "You are not laying a finger on her!"

"Really?' He said lifting an eyebrow. "Well I guess she doesn't care what happens to her precious daddy, then?" He pressed a button on a remote I didnt realize he was holding and the flat screen came to life revealing my father tied in a wooden chair unconscious. He has bruises and cuts all over his body from what I could see and his breathing was shallow.

"Oh my god. Dad." I gasped, tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I kept them at bay, not wanting to give Isaiah the satisfaction of seeing the anguish he ws causing me. I stepped from behind Mason.

"Fine. Just leave my dad alone." I said.

"Rose. NO!" Mason exploded.

"Mason it's the only way."

"It doesn't matter. Your dad wouldn't want you to give yourself to this creep just to save him." Mason said trying to rationalize with me. But it was futile. I made my decision. I was going to save my dad no matter what it took. Mason realized this and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew the sacrifices that had to made in the world that we live in. I took a step towards Isaiah, but was stopped by a hand that was placed on my shoulder. I looked behind me and locked eyes with Dimitri. His eyes swirled with fury and something I couldn't identify.

"You're not going with him." He said his voice emotionless.

"Dimitri…"

"No." He said again, his voice calm but dangerous.

"You don't understand anything about this. In my world, sacrifices have to be made in order to save the one you love."

His eyes widened and he was shaking with fury. His grip on my shoulder tightened so much it hurt. "Stop saying I don't understand! I understand that no father wants his daughter to give up herself to some pedophile!" I cringed at his tone. He was never gonna let me go willingly.

"Eddie." I said. "Mason. Hold him." Mason and Eddie both grabbed Dimitri's arms, tugging him away from me. I knew they wouldn't fully be able to contain him for a long time, considering Dimitri's muscles. He thrashed yelling my name and trying to convince me to stop. I tuned him out, trying not to cry. I was looking forward to tonight and spending time with Dimitri and pretending that I was a normal teenage girl. I should have known that it was too good to be true. That no matter how hard I tried I would not be able to escape this world, where the only thing that mattered was money, sex, and drugs. "Let's get this over with." I said to Isaiah, who remained unfazed by the events that had just transpired. He held put his hand, expecting me to take it. I dint, I just stood there staring at it, like it was going to bite me if I got to close. He sighed and dropped his hand and started walking towards one of the closed doors. I looked back at the flat screen TV that still blared with the image of my father, battered and bruised and I found new strength and determination. _I'm doing this for my father. _

I walked into the bedroom that Isaiah was waiting for me in. Fully prepared to give myself over to this creep. Nut I never could have prepared myself for what happened next. Never could have foreseen it.

**A/N Cliffhangerrrrr! Yeah I know I'm despicable. So tell what your thoughts are on whats gonna happen. Or share with me ideas on what you think should happen. R&R and I'll update next weekend. Scouts honor. Signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okie dokie. We are back to one chapter a week every weekend. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. And I loved your predictions and what you thought should happen in this chapter so here is the next chapter finally. **

**Rose's P.O.V **

Dirty. That was the only word that I could use that could describe how I felt. I felt dirty. I lay on the bed motionless, as Isaiah ran his hands up and down my body. He massaged my boobs and kissed my neck, occasionally biting and sucking: he murmured sweet things to me that made me feel queasy as they left his mouth. I had hoped that Dimitri would be the one to touch me like this. To rake his hand over my body and appreciate the way it felt on his hands. It brought tears to my eyes that it was this disgusting pervert.

Isaiah moved his hand to the zipper and began to zip down. Inside, my inner Rose was screaming at me that it wasn't worth it: that my father would never have wanted me to do this for him. But I blocked her out, determined to save my father no matter what it took. My dress was almost off and I shut my eyes tight, trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes. Then BANG! Isaiah snapped his head to the sound of the crash. Footsteps were heard approaching the door. Hope bloomed inside of me that Dimitri had escaped from Mason and Eddie's grasp, but that hope was crushed when I saw Adrian at the door instead. _What the hell is he doing here?! _Inner Rose asked.

"Well look what we have here. I 'm sorry to say, but the party is over." Adrian said, his voice low and dangerous. _Who knew lighthearted, flirtatious Adrian had a dark side._

"What are you doing here, Ivashkov?" Isaiah asked his body hovering over me possessively. This action made anger flare up in me. _I did not belong to this bastard. He had no right to act possessive over me._

"To save the little Mazur's innocence, of course." Adrian said casually, losing the dangerous element he had before. _I knew it was to good to be true. _Isaiah grunted at Adrian's words.

"You? _Save_ someone's innocence?" he grunted again. " You take, not save. Now leave before I kill you, you arrogant brat." Isaiah said dismissively, turning back to me, his eyes filled with lust and want. Then, there was a gunshot and Isaiah wasn't on top of me anymore. Instead, he was a motionless body on the ground unconscious.

"Bastard." Adrian muttered. I watched and was surprised to see his chest still rising and falling.

" You didn't kill him?" I asked, straightening out my dress.

"Nah. Cant. This is just a BB gun." He said raising it with a smile. "Mommy won't let me have real guns. She says its do dangerous for her golden boy." He said jokingly.

I opened my mouth to retort, but then a thought popped into my head that made me frantic. "Wait. What about Eddie and Mason and Dimitri." I whispered Dimitri's name remembering how I snapped on him.

"Don't worry Little Mazur. They're okay. When me and my gang bust in to help you and your dad we found Eddie and Mason dragging your friend Dimitri kicking and screaming. So we told them to not worry and that we'll help you."

I looked at him confused. "And they just agreed? They didn't argue with you?"

"Yeah, I mean Dimitri argued. But Mason and Eddie settled him down, and told him that he could trust me." He explained.

"They did? I can trust you?' I asked, my eyebrows rising. _What the fuck is going on? And since when do Eddie and Mason trust Adrian Ivashkov?_ To my knowledge Eddie and Mason hated Adrian as much as I did.

"Of course you can. Have I ever given you any reason for you not to trust me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it immediately. Now that I think about it…. Adrian really hasn't done anything bad to me, except stalk me. But he's never tried to harm me in anyway. This new realization opened a vault of questions. _Could my thoughts about Adrian be wrong? _ Then another worry popped into my head. "And what about my father? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." My father said from behind Adrian. My eyes widened and my heart clenched. Tears spilled down my face as I threw my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "Shhhh. It's okay Rose."

"I was so worried daddy. I thought I was going to lose you." I cried.

"Yes, I know." He said soothingly. "But," he said his tone changing from soothing to angry. "You should have never given in to Isaiah's demands."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't care if it was to save my life or not. Your safety and virtue are very important to me. I do _not_ want my daughter giving herself over to a perverted bastard to save my life. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. Adrian, good job. Although, you should have gotten here a little faster." I stared at my father, then back to Adrian, then repeating the process, giving them a questioning look.

"Sorry boss. But I had to stop by my house and change out of my suit. I couldn't save you and your daughter's life in a suit."

"Boss?" _What the fuck is going on here?! _

"Yes Rose. Adrian is not someone I owe money to. Adrian is a bodyguard I hire to protect you."

"Protect me? Adrian?"

"Yes. Eddie and Mason are very capable, but they are too loyal to you. I needed someone that would only put your safety first whether you liked it or not."

"But him?" I said pointing to Adrian. Adrian was a sarcastic, flirtatious, womanizing asshole. Not only that, but he was a fucking stalker. Well, I guess he was only doing that so he could protect me. But still, he didn't have to be so creepy about it. "Why did you keep this from me, dad?"

"Because after the last bodyguard I was afraid you wouldn't want another one and would try to escape from them as much as you can and I only want you to be safe."

I looked towards Isaiah's unconscious body. My father was right. After my last bodyguard I would have probably denied getting a new one. _It's creepy how well he knew me, even if he was my father. _I shuddered and looked away from Isaiah; I definitely did not want _not_ revisit that suppressed memory. My father pulled his arm around me and led me out of the bedroom and outside the warehouse.

When I walked out of the warehouse I was rammed and lifted by a very angry and worried Dimitri. I hugged tightly to me, trying to replace Isaiah's disgusting touch, with Dimitri's warm and soothing one. "Are you okay?' he asked looking me over frantically, looking for any sign of injury.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Relief flooded his eyes. Then they were replaced with anger. _Was everybody just going to be bipolar and go from worried to angry? _"What were you thinking going with that disgusting bastard?!"

"Dimitri…." I trailed off. How could I even begin to explain my world to him? His life was filled with sports cars, private jets, amazing parties; while mine was filled with welfare checks, violence, and death. "I felt I had to, to protect my father."

"Well that was stupid of you."

"Excuse me, young man. But why are you talking to my daughter like that?" My father said, glaring in Dimitri's direction. _Aw, crap._

"Daddy, this is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, this is my father Abe Mazur."

Dimitri turned to my father, seeming to notice him for the first time. He straightened up and stretched his hand out. "Nice to meet you, sir."

My father took his hand firmly shaking it. "Belikov? You're Olena's son?"

"Yes. You know my mother?" Dimitri asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes, I owe her quite a bit of money." _Noooo! Are you fucking kidding me?! _I couldn't believe that my father owed Dimitri's family money. Well, this turned out to be a great first date. I just wanted this day to be over.

**Adrian's P.O.V**

I tried not to laugh at Rose's reaction to finding out that Abe owed the Belikov's money. She should know by now that her father's debts have no bounds. I was also happy that I didn't have to lurk around in order to watch her. Even though, it was funny creeping her out and making her make those adorable faces, I wanted to get closer to her. I really hadn't wanted to get this job. But, after my father cut me off I needed money desperately. So I sought out Abe and he had trained me and assigned me to watch his daughter secretly. Before I saw her I wasn't thrilled with that fact I babysitting. Then, I saw her and everything changed. She was the only thing I wanted to protect.

The anger from earlier surged. The memory of that bastard Isaiah and his hands all over her came to mind and Adrian had to hold himself back from punching something. Ever since he first laid eyes on Rose he was captivated by her beauty. The thought of her with anybody else, besides him pissed him off. So you can imagine his fury when she started seeing this Belikov kid. "Adrian." Abe said.

I looked at Abe, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "Yes boss?"

"Take Rose home please."

I nodded, as I tried not to leap for joy. _Finally, I have a chance to be alone with her!_

"What about you, dad?" Rose asked, looking nervously between me and her father.

"I have some stuff to take care of. I'll catch up with you later. Don't worry." He said reassuringly.

She hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay." She made her way over to Dimitri and placed a kiss on his cheek. I clenched my fist tightly as jealousy flared throughout my body. I stomped my way over the car, finding it unbearable to watch her show such affection to another man. I started the car and wait tapping my fingers against the wheel impatiently. She sat in the passenger seat not looking at me and put her seat belt on. I drove off, driving as slow as possible.

"So I'm guessing this means you weren't stalking me?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "No, I was not stalking you. I was simply watching over you like your father instructed."

"Oh. Well, thanks." She said looking out the window.

I studied her face. She seemed nervous about something. _Do I really make her that nervous? Damn, did I my following her creep her out that much?_

"No problem, Little Mazur."

She sighed heavily. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling. "Why not? I think it's cute."

"Well I don't, and as your charge I order you to stop calling me hat." She said folding her arms across her chest triumphantly.

"Don't get it twisted Little Mazur. Just because you're my charge doesn't mean I have to listen to you. Besides, your father hired me because he knew I wouldn't follow your directions." She pouted, making her look even more beautiful.

"You listen to my dad." She argued.

"Yeah well one, your dad scares the living hell out of me. And two, he signs my paychecks, so I kind of have to."

She smiled just a little, but that was enough to make me smile. She shivered rubbing her hands over her arms to warm them. I reached into my backseat and pulled out a black hoodie. "Here. It'll keep you warm."

"Thanks." She said taking it and pulling it over her head. She sighed, and then yawned snuggling into the seat. "If I doze off do you promise not to kidnap me?" She said with a mocking tone.

"Don't worry Little Mazur. I'm not planning on kidnap you yet." I said flashing my heart melting smile. She looked at me suspiciously. I held up the Boy Scout sign. "Scout's honor." She relaxed seeming to believe me. I focused on her breathing while I drove. It was soothing. We pulled into her driveway. I reached across to shake her awake but stopped myself. She looked so peaceful. I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger, and flung it open wide. Then I scooped her in my arms and cradled her against my chest.

"Dimitri…." She murmured in her sleep. I bristled with anger. _Even in her sleep she dreams about him. Ugh. _I carried her to the door and opened it with my spare key. Then, I took her to her room and laid her next to the bed_. _A strand of hair fell in her face and I stroked it aside. "Goodnight Rose." I whispered, not able to help myself I kissed her forehead softly and only spared one more look before leaving.

**A/N Ok well I ended that chapter on a cute note. So tell me what you think. Also share your thoughts about the little twist of Adrian being her bodyguard. And I knew you guys have probably already figured I out cause you're so smart but who do you think was the old bodyguard, and what do you think they did. R&R for me. K? Signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Omg. I am soooooo sorry for not updating in like 4 weeks. I have been really busy with my sweet 16 preparations and finals but now it is officially summer! Yayyyyyyy! So I will be updating sooner I promise and helping me write this chapter is my best buddy Case-chan who will one century will post her own fanfics and I will shout out and tell you guys when she does. Plus I had a little bit of writers block.**

**D P.O.V**

When I made it to school I immediately looked for Lissa's car knowing that Rose wouldn't be far behind. I waited there anxiously, and when I saw Lissa's car pull in it took all I had not to run to the car. I went straight to the passenger side and didn't look at the person who exited through the door. It wasn't Rose. "Hey, bro. Good to see you too." Christian said amusement clear in his tone.

"Sorry." I mumbled taking a step back.

"No need to apologize I have that kind of effect on people."

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking in and around the car, growing more anxious when I didn't see her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night." Lissa said nonchalantly taking Christian's hand. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

I scanned the parking lot again to see if I see her. At that very moment, a sleek yellow Harley tore through the front gate and skidded to a stop right next to me. I squinted against the bright fire-colored metal exterior, glinting blindingly in the morning sun. I instantly made out a familiar figure with long and thick chestnut hair that deeply contrasted the lemony shade of the badass ride. The driver removed his helmet and tucked it under a leather-clad shoulder. The blood in my veins reached a boiling point. Adrian. That bastard. Why was Rose riding to school with the likes of _him?_ What was she thinking? I looked at his smug grin and felt my fingers twitch. I'd like to paint the asphalt with that stupid fucking grin of his. Before I could think of how to dispose of the remains, my eyes flicked down to see Rose's slight hands around the belly of the snake clutching tightly. My hands curled into fists just as Rose removed her own helmet and hopped of the eye-offending hunk of metal. "Thanks Adrian." She said handing him her helmet.

"No problem Little Mazur. All part of the job. Meet you here after the school." He said winking at her and then smiling tauntingly at me before putting his helmet back on and speeding away. Leaving me with the incessant need to punch something.

She turned to me and her eyes lit up, making my anger melt away. "Hi Dimitri." She greeted walking over to kiss me on the cheek but I quickly turned my head needing to feel her lips on mine. She responded immediately. "Excuse me while I barf." _Cock blocking bastard._ Christian said from behind us. Rose pulled away and glared at him.

"Well who said you had to watch?" she retorted.

"Unfortunately, you're in my line of vision and you're in my way. Some of us want to get to class instead of standing in the parking lot swapping spit." Rose rolled her eyes, flipped him the bird and grabbed my hand heading towards the school building as the bell rang.

**R P.O.V**

We made our way to class and before I could step in the classroom, Dimitri tugged on my hand. "Come here, I want to talk to you." _Crap! _I was really hoping to avoid this. I really didn't want to explain what it was like to be the daughter of Abe Mazur.

"But we have to go to class or we'll be late." Dimitri gave me a skeptical smirk.

"Rose please, we both know that you couldn't care less about getting to class on time or at all." I bit my lower lip. _He knows me too well._

"I could have turned over a new leaf. Maybe I care now." I defended in a final attempt to end the conversation that I knew was coming.

"Rose." Dimitri said seriously.

"Fine." I muttered. He pulled me to an empty staircase that has been known for its rep for being the main makeout staircase. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Afraid of what I might see there. _Was he going to tell me that he couldn't be with me? Is he gonna say that my life is too complicated for him? _I didn't know what to expect from him.

"What was this morning about?" He growled out.

"What?" I asked snapping my head up to look at him. _This morning?_

"This morning. Why were you with Adrian? Why did he drop you off at school and why is he picking you up?" He asked clenching his fists and his teeth.

_Was Dimitri jealous? _"Ohhhh. That. Yeah, my dad is really paranoid and is convinced that Isaiah is going to come after me again and since Adrian is my bodyguard then it makes sense I guess. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No." Dimitri responded way too quickly. "Why would I be jealous of that arrogant, overconfident-"I interrupted his tirade with my hysterical laughter.

"You're…..so…cute." I said in between fits of laughter.

"This isn't funny Rose. I'm serious." He spat.

"Why are you jealous of _Adrian?_ He's a womanizer. Why would you even think that I was even remotely interested in him?" I asked when my laughter died down.

"Well why were you holding on to his waist so tight then?"

"Really Dimitri? Um, maybe because I was on a roaring motorcycle. Would you have preferred I didn't hold on and flew of and died?"

"I guess not." Dimitri muttered.

"Plus he saved me from Isaiah. So that's gotta give him some bonus points right?" I said without thinking. _Fuck! Did I really just say that?!_

His eyes filled with hurt and darkened with the memory of that night. How he couldn't save her, and that bastard Adrian could. Why couldn't it have been him who had saved her? He definitely would've ripped that disgusting pervert's hands off. Again he saw the defeated vulnerable look her face had displayed when she'd looked at him for the last time before walking into a room with another man. It'd nearly broken his heart to see that pain in her eyes. And then Adrian had come to her rescue, had been the one to save her from the clutches of that deplorable human being. Had that beast hurt her? Would he be able to touch her normally again after he had failed her? She had kissed him this morning and was acting normally, but did it really not affect her as he thought it had? Or was she repressing it, hiding her pain with a brave face? Agggghhhh! Was he simply overthinking this?

"Dimitri?" I asked, knowing he had so many questions that I was so unwilling to answer.

"Rose…. You know you don't have to hide it from me."

"Hide what?" I asked.

"Rose…." He said taking a step towards me, sympathy in his eyes. "You can let it all out."

I put up my hands to stop his advance towards me. "Whoa. What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

"About what happened with Isaiah…." He trailed off.

"We're not talking about that, Dimitri." I said sternly crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"But Rose… You can't just push it way, brushing it off like this won't help you." There was that sympathy again. _God _how she hated being pitied. It reminded her of the eyes of those who knew about her father's life "accomplishments". She hated those eyes, always staring at her with such sad faces. They just made her feel more isolated than she had already felt. Now Dimitri was looking at her like that? She'd thought that she'd left that behind. She couldn't stand the thought of Dimitri pitying her, so her mouth moved and words formed without her thinking. All she _could _think was that she wanted to escape his intense stare that made her feel vulnerable in the worst way.

"Trust me.. I've been through worse," She snorted, trying to seem nonchalant, but she could feel those memories start to writhe under the surface of her mind, making her skin crawl grotesquely.

"Wait.. What?" He asked hesitantly. _Fuck. Chronic diarrhea of the mouth._

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said dismissively, turning to leave. _There was no way I was letting those memories come to the surface. _He grabbed my arm to stop me but I yanked my arm away from his grasp. "I said no! I don't want to talk about so the leave it the hell alone!" I ran. Down the hall as the memories crashed through the barrier that I had built to keep them back. Tears threatened to spill over. Nothing could ever erase what had happened. What _he _did to me. I ran to the front doors and yanked my phone out and texted Adrian to come get me. I can't do this. Not here, not now. Not in front of Dmitri. _I'm sorry_. I sent a silent apology to him, but I just.. had to go..

**A/N Well there you go. Bet you're** **wondering** **what Rose is recalling. Any ideas as to what this traumatic event could be? R&R Wanna hear your thoughts and ideas to prevent any future writers block so I can update sooner so tell me what you think and stuff. Signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay bitches, this is a hostile takeover! Lol, just kidding. Hi there, it's me Case-Chan, filling in for Raven because she became a slug. And well, slugs can't write fanfiction so you'll just have to deal with me for this one chapter until we can get that sorted out. I don't know how I got talked into this… If you're curious about me, check out my profile if ya want. Just put me in your search bar, hyphen and all! Okay then, let's go! Leave it to me!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! **

**Dimitri POV: **

As I watched Rose run away from me, I thought about what I'd done wrong; what I'd said. Her reaction was so abrupt that I almost didn't chase after her. I shook off all doubtful thoughts and took off after her, trying to catch up. I watched her take out her phone and text, and I suppose the reply wasn't fast enough because about a minute later, she lifted the phone to her ear. I had to strain my own to hear what she was saying, and even then I could only make out a few words.

"Come….At school….Need to go….Adrian!" _Adrian? _She called _Adrian?! _And she sounded like she was crying. Why would she go to Adrian and not me? I definitely would've taken her home if she'd asked me. We passed through the hallways of the main building quickly, earning a few shouts from security patrolling the halls. _Oh fuck off._

"Rose!" I called after her, just as she burst through the double doors at the front of the school. We were now in the parking lot, almost to the outer fence where I saw an ugly yellow motorcycle waiting. _No way! He's fast! _"_Shit_" I muttered under my breath, watching her climb on, screaming for him to _just go._ Just as I approached, they were out of sight. My hands balled into fists and I turned, swearing and kicking the fence so hard it shook for a good two minutes. I thought about getting into my car and following them, except the huge security guard lumbering over to me probably had other ideas. As I was shuffled back into the building by the rank Neanderthal, I took one last look at the fence where she'd sped off, unable to brush off the throbbing in my heart.

"Alright kid, since it's still early on in the year, I won't take you to the principal. Just get to class." I nodded curtly and turned, quickly making my way to first period alone.

"Welcome to class Mr. Belikov. Would you like your detention now, or after class?" I blanched.

"What—Are you serious?!" I shouted incredulously. He raised his eyebrow.

"I told you that if you were tardy one more time I wouldn't be lenient with you. Now I'll ask again. Now, or later?" I can't believe this!

"How about after you get laid? Oh wait. I don't have time to wait around forever, and I'm sure you don't either." I spat. The class erupted in laughter and '_Ohhh Shits'_ as Mr. Alto's face lit a shade of red that rivaled Satan him self's.

"That's a _referral _Mr. Belikov." He growled.

"Oh fuck_ you _old man" The class laughed, and were probably shocked that this ever so diplomatic foreign kid insulted the teacher in such a way. Ha. Whatever, let them think what they want. Though it was unlike me to lose my temper like this, my blood is boiling right now. I was certainly not in the mood for Mr. Alto's shit either.

"That's it! They don't pay me enough for this…" He grumbled, picking up the phone to call security presumably. Hmm. I haven't gotten a referral since I beat up my sister's ex-boyfriend two years ago. That asshole. Shit. Thinking about him is making me even more angry. I glared at the fun-sapped old man as he put down the phone and glared back. Just for fun, I lifted my middle finger to show him just how many fucks I didn't give.

Minutes later, security arrived to take me away, and I let them. I mean, sure I kicked the trash can over and nearly punched a hole clear through the wall, but hey, at least they didn't have knock me over and zip tie my hands. I'd consider that a win.

I shuffled to the main office slowly, dreading the fact that they probably already called mom. She's really the last person I wanted to see right now. Man, and I was doing so good here in America… Not getting in trouble at all. Then this happens. Shit.

They plopped me down in one of the waiting room chairs as they went to speak to the principal. I looked up to see the security guard from earlier.

"So much for not ending up in the principal's office." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, shut up" I grumbled.

"Mr. Belikov" Principal Petrov called to me, successfully butchering my surname in the process. "Your mother is on her way." She said gravely. I stared blankly at her sandy pixie cut. _How ugly. _I thought spitefully.

"Yayyy." I said in a deadpan tone. My blood pressure rose again.

**Rose POV:**

_Away. Away. Away. I gotta get outta here. I don't want Dimitri to see me like this. I don't want _anyone_ to see me like this!_ I pulled my phone in front of my face. Why hasn't Adrian answered me yet? I punched his phone number in and tried to keep the tears out of my voice. He answered on the second ring.

"Rose? I just got your text. Are you okay?"

"Come get me. I can't stay at school. I need to go. Please come get me Adrian!" I cried, hanging up the phone. _Shit shit shit! _I can't cry at school like this. And Dimitri's still following me. Should I just leave him like this? He'll definitely ask me about it later. But I.. I just… The memories... I can feel them swirling around in my head. Oh god.. I can see them. No! I don't wanna see them. Adrian's motorcycle came into view. Thank god! Man he's fast! My lungs screamed and my legs hurt from running, but I pumped faster. I'm almost there. Wind blew swiftly, caressing the tears I didn't know had fallen despite my efforts. _Ugh I fucking hate this. _I threw one leg over Adrian's bike and threw my arms around his waist, not bothering to put on a helmet.

"Rose—" He started.

"Drive Adrian." I commanded, throat and tears constricting my voice.

"W—Where?" He stuttered.

"I don't care. Anywhere but here."

"But, your helmet—"

"_Just go!" _I yelled, clutching his waist extremely tight.

With that, Adrian sped off and I clutched his back tightly, letting my tears soak into the back of his shirt. At least no one could see me now.

**OoO**

In about 20 minutes, we arrived at the beach a few miles away from my house. I inhaled the sea air and attempted to calm myself.

"Rose." Adrian called, detaching himself from the bike and me. "Just what the hell was that all about?" He asked, reaching out to me. I just averted my eyes in shame. Had I really cried in front of him? How uncool. I hopped of the bike and walked slowly toward the pier, turning a bit to watch Adrian follow after me.

"Sorry Adrian, I just… I can't."

"Did that asshole Dimitri do something? I mean, I saw him chasing you."

I laughed a bit and shook my head. "No. He actually didn't do anything. It's just some things that I really don't want to talk about." I said quietly, hoping to avoid this conversation all together. I heard the old planks of the pier creak under my feet, and I began to feel more at ease. This had always been my sanctuary growing up, and I spent a ton of time here when it first happened. I almost never left. I felt a pang in my chest as sat at the edge, thinking back to when I'd first gone there after it happened, and the days that followed. I remember looking down at the water at night and seeing how black it was, wondering how far it went down. I also remember wanting to find out for myself, even though I couldn't swim at the time. It looked as if it could swallow me, and everything that trapped itself in my head at the time, whole. And what a relief that would be. Sweet, alluring relief. Then I would get distracted and look up at the moon and I'd have to look away, because it shone so bright and pure and beautiful that I felt like someone like me shouldn't be allowed to look at it. And then, I would cry. I would hug my sides and let the tears race down my cheeks and into the black abyss. I cried so much those few weeks, those few _months_ that I should never be able to cry again. But… Whenever I think about that time.. Somehow, I can always make more tears. Why is that?

"I fell in once," I mused almost inaudibly, tasting the bitter lie on my tongue. _You fell, huh Rose? _My inner voice mocked, calling me on my bluff. I curled a bit in on myself, feeling tiny. I hugged my sides again, shutting my eyes tightly. _You didn't fall, did you Rose? _It taunted. My nails scratched at the sides of my waist and my heart beat faster. I'm...ashamed. "No." I answered in a small voice that mirrored my weakness.

"Rose?" I heard Adrian call.

"Y—Yeah?" I let out, still partly absorbed in my thoughts.

"Helloooooo? You're totally spacing out. You fell in? No? What are you talking about?" He said, waving a hand in front of my face. When I didn't answer, his tone became softer. "Hey. You can talk to me, you know?" He said, tenderly touching my arm. I smiled weakly, tears threatening to fall again. _Don't touch me so gently.._

"Well, up until just recently, I wasn't too keen on trusting you."

"I've been protecting you all this time haven't I?" He grinned a bit, squeezing my arm. "Whatever it is… To make you cry like that… Whether it just happened or it's an old memory.. You shouldn't hold it in. It'll only get bigger and bigger, until it consumes you."

My nails dug into my sides and my heart thumped faster. "No I... I can't." _I'm scared. I don't wanna see his face anymore. Don't make me. I'M SCARED!_

"Yes you can Rose. You're strong. And there's no one else around. It's just me and you. What you say won't leave my lips."

"What if it hurts to remember? Like... So much I feel like I could die?" I murmured frantically, looking up at him for some clue on what to do.

"Then I'll hold you until it feels better."

"I'm...ashamed...I'm..scared" I whispered.

"You don't need to be ashamed of the past, it made you who you are now, even if it hurts to this day. And it's okay to be scared, because I'll protect you." He said seriously. And normally, I would've laughed for sure. Huh. I must've been out of it. Because I fell onto him and I started to cry. And I told him everything.

**Dimitri POV:**

"Dimka I cannot believe you, you were doing so well! Saying those sorts of things to a _teacher?_ Getting suspended for destroying school property? What has gotten into you?!" I heard my mother exclaim from infront of me as we walked to her car. _God this sucks_. The look on her face when she walked into the office reminded me of when I used to get in trouble back home. And yeah, it hurt to see her like that.

"I know, mama. I just lost my temper is all."

"So early in the school year too! I am so disappointed in you!" She continued to gripe.

"Jeez, I know! I'm sorry, alright! Can we get past it already?!"

"Dimitri Belikov are you catching some sort of attitude with me?" Her tone turned deadly. I sighed and stopped walking, tired of following her. My anger was sapping all of the energy out of me. My fists remained tightly closed. And my adrenaline still pumped hard and fast. I still wanted to hit something. My mother halted to, turning to face me with weary eyes. "I thought we were past this. You've got your father's temper, you know that?" How—she just compared me to that—?

"How could you _dare _compare me to that man!? Is that really—? Am I _that _bad?!" I yelled, fists shaking so hard I had to release the energy. I punched a car nearby and hissed in pain, clutching my knuckles to my chest as it began to alarm violently. They were broken for sure. I stared down at the ground, studying the asphalt. Who am I kidding? I'm exactly like him. I just punched a _car _for Christ sakes. Even my own mother thinks I'm a violent person. It wouldn't be long until Rose knew it too. What if I'd hit her next? I couldn't live with myself. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me tightly, and I took in my mother's familiar perfume.

"Oh Dimka, that is not what I meant. I'm sorry if that sounded cruel. Yes you have his temper, but you could never be like him. You are far too kind and loving to lay a hand against a woman. The only way you'd ever raise a hand to your love would be to caress her face gently, and tell her you love her. Please do not misunderstand me. You are nothing like him."

"I'm sorry mama." I murmured. She leaned back and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой" She said, smiling softly at me and brushing hair from my eyes. I offered a small smile in return.

"I love you too, mama." She released me and pulled my hand, dragging me toward her car.

"Now let's get out of here before someone sees what you did to their car"

"Wait but what about _my_ car?"

"Oh no. You are so in trouble. Your sister will pick it up and for your whole suspension, you will not drive that car."

"But—!"

"Excuse me?" She asked, letting go of my hand to glare at me over the hood of the her car. She was challenging me to say something else. Huh. Like hell. I liked living.

"Yes mama.." I said sullenly, getting in the care and allowing her to take me back home. Hopefully, she wouldn't take my phone as well, I still have to call Rose.

**A/N: Hahaha! Sorry about Rose's cliff hanger! Raven and I are birds of a feather, what can I say? ******** It may seem a little out of character, but Rose acts the way she does sometimes to cover up her dark feelings. **Well, it's up to you to wonder what Rose is fretting so darkly over. And sadly, you'll have until July, because the anti-slug serum will take a few weeks to work. So, sorry about that! Anyway, this was a lot of fun, but as expected it took forever and a day to write. I gotta say I'm pretty happy with it. Oh and if you're not Russian and need a translator to tell you what Dimitri's mom said, (like us) I'll save you a trip. She said I love you, my darling. I just thought their scene was really cute and I enjoyed writing it. Well, this is it for me, if you liked my writing, then check my profile out! Thank you so much for having me, this was a blast! See you! –Case 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok so the anti-slug serum has taken effect and I am back! I am so sorry that it took me so long plz don't like track me down and kill me in my sleep. Oh and Case-chan edited a little of chapter 10 so if you want to check that out before you read this chapter go ahead. Ok so the trauma Rose went through in her childhood will finally be revealed so yayyyyy! Oh and someone asked if I was going to turn it into a Adrian and Rose fanfic and the answer is no its just a little cuteness I put in there she is still going to be with Dimitri. OK enough talk, on with the show! **

**{Warning: This contains immensely graphic scenes of trauma, so be warned that it is not pretty. Sorry about that-Case}**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.**

**Rose's P.O.V**

It flashed in my head as I began my story. I could hear every sound, feel every touch and the pain consumed me. I whimpered in Adrian's arms. "Shhhhhh. It's ok. You're safe with me." He comforted. I took his shirt into both hands, crushing it as I held on to reality for dear life and told my wretched story.

_(flashback)_

_ "Rose can you come down here for a moment!" my father called from the doorway. I groaned, frowning down at my dolls which I had just laid down so nicely to play with._

_ "Yeah! I'm coming!" I hollered." I put down my favorite doll, my brunette Barbie, (named Annalee) with the prettiest hair out of all of them, whom was always dressed in the prettiest clothes and drove the best Malibu I owned; and promptly ran down the hallway to the front door where daddy was talking to a man. "Daddy, who is that?" I asked ducking behind him shyly as the stranger looked at me and smiled. I looked around my father's waist and noticed he had the blackest hair I'd ever seen, and pretty brown, kind eyes. He towered over me and even a few inches over Daddy. He looked pretty old and kinda scary, but his soft smile put me at ease at once._

_ "Rose, this is Isaiah. He is going to be your new bodyguard." My dad explained to me._

_ I looked up at him confused. I need a bodyguard? "Bodyguard?"_

_ "Yes. I'm in charge of protecting you, little Rose." Isaiah said, bowing elegantly with a wave of his hand he said "I am at your service, Princess Rose."_

_ I giggled and moved from behind my dad to curtsy, feeling a little like royalty. "I humbly accept your service." I did my best to say diplomatically._

_ "Well, that's great. Rose, daddy has to go to a meeting so I'm gonna leave you with Isaiah for a little, ok?"_

_ I nodded and gave my daddy a hug and a kiss before he left, still feeling a little nervous that my daddy had left me with a stranger. But if daddy trusts him, he must be a good man. Little did I know that letting my dad go that day was probably the biggest mistake of my life. _

_(_flashback_ intercepted)_

My griped tightened on Adrian's shirt as my mind went back to that day as my mind got ahead of itself. His hands roaming a small child's body. His body on top of a crying little girl… _Me._

_(back to flashback)_

_ I was playing with AnnaLee when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called._

_ "Hello, Princess Rose." Isaiah greeted carrying a single red rose._

"_Isaiah!" I squealed happily running to give him a hug. We had been getting closer recently, and he had become someone precious to me. He hugged me back, tighter than usual. When I pulled back there was sadness in his eyes. "What wrong Isaiah? "I asked with a frown. I never liked when Isaiah was looked so sad, since he was always so happy. _

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"_What is it?" My stomach began turning at his solemn tone. What's happened?_

"_I'm afraid that after today I won't be your bodyguard anymore."_

"_What?! Why?!" I asked, horrified. Isaiah couldn't leave me. He was my friend. I loved having him around to play with me, and stay with me when my parents were away. He was like the big brother I never had. _

"_Your father can't pay me anymore. Actually he owes me quite a bit of money." I frowned. My stupid daddy! Why does stuff like this always happen? Why can't he act responsible for once!_

"_No. You can't leave Isaiah!" I cried, my lower lip trembling. "I like having you around. I love you Isaiah! Please don't go! I'll….. I'll be lonely." I sniffled up at him, watching his eyebrows pull together as his lips formed that familiar smile. _

"_I love you too Rose."_

"_You mean it?" I mumbled, tears subsiding._

"_Oh of course. You love me as well, right? That is what you said?" I nodded fiercely. He smirked. _

"_Well Rose, if you love me as much as you say, and if you can prove it to me, I'll work as your bodyguard once more." I excitedly jumped up and sat on my knees. _

"_Really? What? Tell me! Tell me!" His smile transformed into something I've never seen before. It was a toothy, cat-like grin that cut up the left side of his face, and for the first time, I saw a glimpse of his true nature. It threw me a bit off balance, but I hardly wavered. I'd do what he asked, because it couldn't be that bad right? He loved me._

"_I want a kiss. Right here." He pointed to his lips, and I laughed a bit, relaxing immediately. Only a kiss? What was I getting so worked up for? I leaned up as he stared down at me with unwavering eyes, that held a look of obscene triumph that my 10 year-old self couldn't catch. I gave his lips a small peck, satisfied that I was able to keep him from going. Suddenly I felt a harsh hand on my arm roughly pull me closer, and it took me a second to realize what was happening. Isaiah was kissing me so hard it felt like my lips were being shoved into my skull. I was so shocked I didn't have the presence of mind to push him away. Something hot and slimy slithered into my mouth like a snake, and with a start, I realized that his tongue was in my mouth. His tongue! I shoved as hard as I could against his chest, and was able to break the contact._

"_What are you doing?" I exclaimed breathlessly._

"_I'm showing you what a grown-up kiss is like, princess."_

"_You put your tongue in my mouth! That's gross!"_

"_You'll learn to like it soon enough." His eyes danced in amusement. I didn't understand at all. Why is Isaiah doing this! I…I don't like it at all! He leaned in, ready to capture my lips once more._

"_No!" I yelled, throwing my hands up to cover my mouth. His eyes darkened and swirled with black storm clouds. His hands shot out to seize my hands again and he squeezed tightly, cutting off the circulation in my hands and leaving bruises on my pale and fragile skin. _

"_What's this? Perhaps you don't want me around anymore? Did you lie when you said you loved me? You'd be lonely if I left, am I right?" He growled in a low voice, his cat smile splitting his face in two. He ducked down and blew air into my ear, chuckling when I began to tremble. "Would you like me to leave you?" He whispered in a darkly bemused tone. My heart pounded. While it's true I didn't want him to leave… This felt wrong. A sense of dread filled my stomach as I shook my head 'no'. "I thought not." I weakly lowered my hands from my mouth in defeat. Even if it's a little gross, I can endure it right? So Isaiah and I can play together again._

"_You're….You're hurting me." I grimaced down at my hands. _

"_Is that so?" He wondered in that same, disgusting voice. His grip tightened on my wrists and I winced. "What a face! I don't think I'll let go if you keep up a face like that, not even if you scream." I averted my gaze in horror, avoiding those terrible eyes that have seemed to turn pitch black. _I'm scared._ "Behave, princess." He whispered quietly against my lips._

_He continued to put his chapped lips on me, trailing several kisses down my neck. Ew. Grown-ups _like _this? It feels so awful that I want to crawl out of my skin! Just then, I heard the front door open, and heard my father call out. Daddy? Will he save me? _

"_Shit" Isaiah whispered pulling away. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't move, paralyzed by fear and the weight of what had just occurred. This person was not the Isaiah that came over this morning. This person is a fake. "One word about this to that old man, and I'll kill him. That is if the shame doesn't get to him first. His only daughter letting an older man kiss her and touch her—how shameful!" He chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand scandalously. "However, you've been good, so I'll visit you again little princess." And again for the first time, I gazed into the eyes of a sadist._

_I nodded robotically as he left the room. Daddy would be ashamed of me? I suppose I'm a little ashamed myself. How disgraceful am I? That night I didn't come out for dinner, and the next morning, daddy saw my bruises and asked me what happened. I couldn't tell him, so I lied. Told him some lame excuse then rushed out the door toward the school bus stop. I wondered why I felt like crying, and I wondered why I felt like throwing up. _

_(flashback intercepted)_

"Stuff like that went on for a bit, and I let it happen. I didn't tell my dad, because what would I say?" It got worse and worse until one day…" My voice cut off.

"Go ahead Rose." Adrian coaxed.

"Until one day…"

_(back to flashback)_

_ Things were going on as usual, kissing, with a little touching when he leaned back and smiled in the way that he did, full of ill-will and bemused madness. "I think you're ready." He purred to me, causing my limbs to shake. He pushed me off his lap and gestured to the front of his pants, where a bulge lay in plain sight. "You're going to touch it." I looked up at him in obvious alarm, you couldn't possibly be serious! But the look in his terrible eyes told me I'd be sorry if I disobeyed, just like last time. I still had a welt on my thigh from the harsh _slap._ I miserably unzipped his jeans and hesitated when his penis poked from his boxers. I never in a million years thought this would be the first time I ever saw one. I obediently let him guide my hand to the warm thing, and my face flamed as he made me touch him. The hand that gripped the warm mass crawled incessantly, so I focused on anything but it, wishing that daddy was home so that we could play a board game or something silly, like we used to. Before he had to keep leaving for his 'meetings'. I kind of resented him for it. "Are you spacing out while touching me?" He growled, rocketing me back to the ugly reality. I started to shake my head no, and then he got angry. His eyes went livid and wild, and I thought for a second he'd kill me as he began to slap me, even punching me a bit. I cried out strangled apologies as he towered over my cowering frame, an almost visible aura of black surrounding him. "I'll make sure you don't stare into space." He grabbed my cheeks with one hand and shook my face, screaming into it. "You will think about NOTHING else, because you're mine, do you understand?_ YOU ARE MINE." _He boomed, forcing his way between my legs and touching me in places he really shouldn't and laughing maniacally when tears began to roll from my face. He harshly ripped my dress and underwear away, leaving me exposed fully to him. I felt raw, like I had no skin, everything had been stripped away from me. My raw flesh chafed against his, his body so uncomfortably hot and heavy it felt like I was suffocating. Warmth trickled down my leg and I saw a flash of red, and I knew I was most likely bleeding. _

_ "Hah! Seriously?! I haven't done anything yet! You're really weak. I'll just have to mark you as mine forever so no unfortunate soul gets stuck with a feeble girl like you." I began to shake and beg, as I felt something begin to tear into me I cried over and over for my daddy, and I was sure he'd never come. _

_ Just before darkness overtook me, I felt the weight lift, and I heard a ton of muffled shouting as I waded in and out of consciousness. I heard my daddy's voice distinctly and smiled, knowing instantly that he'd saved me. I also felt an overwhelming amount of shame as I drifted, grateful that the blackness I was slipping into was thick enough that my father couldn't see what I'd become._

_(end of flashback)_

Tears streamed down my face as I ended my story. My skin felt dirty and I could almost feel all the physical pain that Isaiah caused me, and the emotional scars that had somewhat healed were now wide open. I pushed away from Adrian because being touched reminded me of when he touched me. All I saw was _his _face. All I felt was _his _hands. I looked down at the water again, the water that I jumped in all those years ago. The water looked so enticing. I imagined the dark depths surrounding me, washing away the memory and introducing me to the darkness I so desperately craved. _I want to be free of this._ I leaned toward the water and was ready to let myself fall, when a pair of strong hands grabbed me. "Rose! What do you think you're doing?!" Adrian's voice brought me back.

"I just want to forget Adrian." I sobbed. "I don't want to remember any of it." I shook my head violently, pushing at his chest fitfully. "It's so awful."

"Shhhhhh. Rose, listen to me. You will probably never forget. But that's okay, because you are the strongest person I know for having endured that without losing your mind. Even with that in the back of your mind you can still have fun. You have friends who will do anything for you. You live on with your life as if nothing ever happened. It's obvious that what happened to you has made you stronger. So no matter what you can't give up. Ok. Promise me that you'll stay strong no matter what." Adrian demanded.

"I promise." I said barely above a whisper, even though I knew most of the time it only _looked_ like I was having fun. It hurts everyday. But aside from Adrian and my father, no one else knows, so who can I tell about these feelings? I really thought I was happy all this time, trying to forget. Sometimes, I was. But I can't help but feel if I'm just pretending. Am I really such good friends with everyone? Am I really falling for Dimitri? Thinking of this is way too exhausting. It sucks.

My promise seemed to be enough for Adrian, because he instantly crushed me to his chest in a bone crunching hug. But when he pulled away he did something that shocked me and scared the living shit out of me, considering my present state of mind. He kissed me. I stiffened and fear took over me as I thought of his lips. My instinct took over and I kneed him in the groin and ran away as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away.

**Omg. Adrian you goddamn idiot why in the hell would you do that?! Anyways tell me what your thoughts are on Rose's traumatic memory. And thank Case-chan for that for she has been in the dark depth of manga and has learned a thing or two from it obviously. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? What do you think **_**should **_**happen in the next chapter? I would like to know all this and more rate and review. And this time I give a blood promise I will update sooner. If I break this oath I will die so I really can't break this oath cuz I font wanna die young. Ok. Signing out.**


End file.
